


Poisoning Pigeons In The Park

by Angelsandstardust



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dorks in Love, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing in the Rain, Morning Kisses, One Shot, They don’t actually poison pigeons I just liked the title, They make out a little at the end but nothing too risqué, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsandstardust/pseuds/Angelsandstardust
Summary: Estella thought she was above love. That is, until she met a certain Englishman. Turns out, the tin man has a heart after all.
Relationships: Gregory of Yardale/Estella Havisham, Gregstella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Poisoning Pigeons In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more love, so I’m throwing my hat in the ring. These two are adorable together, I’m not sure why there isn’t much content of them.

There were plenty of things that Estella hated:men being at the very top of that list. From the time she was a young girl, she had been raised under the strict belief that a man’s worth was little and to scorn them deeply with immense ridicule. Because of her mother’s toxic influence, she had wanted nothing to do with such repulsive creatures. There was almost a sadistic pleasure to be had in playing with their feeble little minds and leading them on, only to rip out their hearts and stomp them into dust beneath the heels of her boots.

The list of things Estella liked was much shorter: the bitter prick of a thorn from roses gifted to her from the garden. Books she had spent hours reading while she was locked up inside the manor and isolated from the rest of the world. Her acquaintances and close companions whom she would regularly meet with for tea. The warmth she felt wrapped in the arms of her beloved, safe and comforted by his protective embrace.

Yes, Gregory was definitely at the top of her list.

Although she never dared to admit it aloud, she was quite taken by him. Never would she have thought she would be courted by a man and reciprocate those feelings so strongly. If anyone had told her before, she would’ve laughed in their face and declared them a nonce. However, her relationship with Pip as short lived as it was, provided the nudge she needed in the right direction. Pip showed her that her beliefs were ill founded, and that not all men were misogynistic pigs like she initially thought. Some could be rather kind and genuine despite what had been continuously preached to her.

Gradually, the ice within her heart began to thaw as she slowly learned how to trust and open herself up to others again. Then, along came Gregory in all his elegant glory. Although hesitant at first, she decided to listen to her heart for once and take the chance.

Like Pip, Gregory was a fine gentleman. He was immediately smitten the moment he laid eyes on her; doting on Estella endlessly and treating her like the goddess he revered her as. He allowed her to be her own person, not just a pretty face to have on his arm. Most importantly, he respected her, something hardly any one else had ever done.

It was plain to see when their paths first crossed at the debutante ball all those years ago that they had chemistry. Estella had been unimpressed with the flirtatious callers tripping over their own incompetence in a foolhardy attempt to earn her praise and admiration. When he approached, she hadn’t thought much of him, regarding the suave sharply dressed blond with the same contempt she showed the others. A proposal to dance was offered, she accepted. She never imagined that night would lead her into a whirlwind of romance that forever changed her life.

Every soft, gentle touch made her heart flutter. Every kiss a declaration of love and worship that was unconditional on both ends.

She smiled as she felt feather light kisses pepper her jaw and neck, turning her head slightly to look up at the Englishman. Her eyes fluttered midway open, barely awake at this ungodly hour in the morning.

“Good morning, darling,” she heard him mumble, his posh accent slurred with sluggishness. He pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck and pressing another kiss against it.

“Let me sleep, you utter coat hanger,” Estella grumbled in response. Her drowsiness impaired her extensive vocabulary of colourful insults, making her settle on whatever came to mind first, as lame as it was.

“I could.” He considered the idea. “Although, I would much rather kiss every inch of you,” he continued in a low voice.

“Cut it out, you small brained monkey.” She giggled as lips brushed against her skin once more, targeting her eyelids, cheeks and nose. She squirmed in his grip, a light blush blooming across her face as she swatted at his roaming hands.

“Why, I have half a mind to—“ her words died in her throat as she was silenced by a chaste kiss.

“It’s time to wake up,” he purred in her ear, eliciting an involuntary shiver from the shorter blonde. 

“Quit breathing on me, you reek of morning breath,” she said flatly.

“As sharp as ever,” he laughed in response, nudging her gently. “Come now, honeypot, we really must be going.”

Estella groaned, her eyes opening further. Blearily, she took in the sight of her husband smiling down at her. His warm cerulean eyes twinkled, a soft smile gracing his face. Although his hair was disheveled and unkempt, somehow he still looked flawless in all his glory. It amazed her how he always managed to look so perfect. A part of her envied him, she spent hours fretting over her appearance and making herself look presentable, while he didn’t even have to put in the effort. He still did, of course, but she hardly saw it as necessary. He was naturally ravishing, both men and women vied for his hand. He was quite the heart throb like herself; one trait they shared.

Sunlight filtered in through the window in slants, bathing the both of them in its afterglow. Estella squinted and turned her head away, burying it in his chest to avoid the harsh glare. Gregory sighed, combing his fingers through her hair.

“Estella, we can't stay in bed all day,” he admonished.

“Hush, just a few more minutes,” the smaller blonde protested, pressing herself further into him. “Read your book while you wait.”

Gregory wouldn’t accept defeat, he was just as stubborn as her, if not more. A few more persuasive kisses and gentle caresses from him and she was begrudgingly roused out of bed. She stifled a yawn as she slipped a robe on over her shoulders and padded out into the kitchen. Preparing a cup of tea for herself, she leaned against the counter and watched as Gregory cooked breakfast. Bacon cracked and sizzled, filling the air with its succulent aroma. As he set about preparing their meal, he hummed a few bars of a tune she was familiar with, having heard him sing it on occasion.

A pair of arms circled around him from behind, embracing him snuggly. Estella leaned her head against his shoulder. She kissed his cheek, whispering words of endearment in his ear. It was the picture perfect scene she had only seen in books and movies, yet never imagined for herself. She breathed in the scent of his cologne, reassuring herself that she wasn’t dreaming and this was in fact reality.

“Someone’s feeling rather affectionate this morning,” Gregory remarked with a knowing smile.

“You talk too much, let me appreciate the moment.” 

“Fine, fine, at least allow me to finish breakfast first.” He chuckled, turning his head to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Oh, I think not. You had your fun earlier, it’s my turn.” The corner of her mouth twitched upward into an impish smile. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, sliding the bacon out of the pan and onto the plate before turning off the stove.

“Mm, you just can’t keep your hands to yourself. But, neither can I,” he spun around, setting his hands on her sides and tugging her closer. Estella slid her arms up and around his neck, leaning forward to capture the Englishman’s lips again in a brief kiss.

“I was thinking of making pancakes.” Gregory smiled once they parted, resting his forehead against hers.

“Screw the bloody pancakes, I already have what I want.” She twirled his tie around her fingers, her eyes half lidded as she flashed a sultry smile at him, unwilling to yield until he submitted to her whim.

“And what would that be?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, his grip tightening subtly around her waist.

“Don’t be coy, St. Clair.” She rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself, and pulled him back into another kiss.

~~~~~~

After finally getting around to eating breakfast, the couple decided to take a stroll down town. The sky was overcast with the promise of rain. Estella had brought her umbrella, having been long accustomed to England’s sordid weather patterns. They ambled along leisurely hand in hand through the streets, saying a casual greeting to whomever they happened across before continuing on their merry way.

It had started to drizzle mildly when they arrived at the park. Gregory leaned against the railing of the bridge as Estella entertained herself skipping stones across the water below. A quaint breeze had started to blow, tousling her golden tresses with its gentle hand. She grabbed her hat before the wind could take it from her, holding it in place.

The epitome of beauty, he marveled, unable to take his eyes off her. Her eyes were narrowed, concentrating on the pond, painted lips drawn into a thin line. She whipped her arm back and pitched the stone. He laughed a little to himself, hearing the indignant squawks of the ducks disturbed from their roost. Estella wasn’t an animal person by any means of the word. He had heard from Pocket that she had quite the reputation, especially with rabbits. Twenty five, to be exact, she snapped the necks of all of them as if they were pixie sticks.

_Those poor animals, _he bemoaned.__

____

____

Still, he couldn’t fault her for her callousness. It was born from a lifetime of misguided actions, all concerning her mother. Estella had never known true affection, Gregory sought to rectify that. Perhaps in the future they would get a pet. Baby steps.

“Would you care to try?” He was jostled out of his reverie by her alluring voice. She held a stone out to him enticingly.

“I don’t really partake in such brutish activities,” he remarked.

“Oh hush, you don’t have to hit them, you loon. Just try it.” She placed the stone in his palm.

Gregory eyed it haltingly before rearing his arm back and releasing it with a snap of the wrist. The stone soared through the air, skipping a few times before sinking into the depths of the pond. They both stared after it.

“Hm, I suppose that wasn’t completely dreadful,” Estella commented tepidly, unimpressed by the display.

“I’d like to see you do better.” He crossed his arms, turning his nose up haughtily.

“Is that a challenge?” She grinned.

He matched her grin, his eyes alight with coltish glee. “Perhaps.”

Estella took a bold step forward, leaning towards his face, her hands poised on her hips. “Very well then. Prepare to lose.”

“I never lose,” he assured confidently.

She scoffed arrogantly, waving a flippant hand. “Please, I’ve been tossing rocks in the fountain since I was a girl. You have nothing on my skill.”

“Care to make a wager then? Loser—which will be you—has to pay for drinks.”

“So be it. I look forward to footing you the bill.”

They shook on it, determined to undermine the other and win this silly competition. Estella collected a handful of rocks from the riverbank, filling her pockets with them.

“Best out of seven wins,” she declared, offering the taller blond his share of the stones. He stepped aside in a grand gesture, bowing courteously.

“Ladies first.”

“How thoughtful.” She rolled her eyes, flinging the first stone with gusto. It bounced gracefully across the water, sending ripples throughout the surface. Gregory lobbed his next, this continued until the last stone had cleared the pile and a winner was declared.

“Hm, well would you look at that. Seems I’ve won.” Estella beamed, smirking triumphantly. Gregory huffed, his face flushed with the embarrassment of having lost. His pride wounded from the blow.

“You’ve bested me-“ he frowned sourly before regaining his composure. “Well done, darling, seeing as I’m a man of my word, I will buy those drinks.”

“Naturally. How does it feel to lose for once?” She goaded, relishing her victory.

“I am not giving you the satisfaction,” he responded stiffly. “You will not get a rise out of me. It’s bad form.”

“Hm, is that so..?” She trailed off, her gaze falling on the discarded umbrella. Gregory followed her gaze, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. He looked at her and she at him, unblinking. Before he could react, she swiftly snatched the umbrella and took off, leaving him to brave the weather unsheltered.

“Estella!” He cried out in indignant fury, quickly shrugging off his jacket to cover himself with.

“Eat your words, St. Clair!” She hollered over her shoulder as she ran, hearing his footsteps pounding the pavement as he pursued her. 

She shrieked as he caught her from behind, the momentum sending them both crashing to the ground. They laid in a daze, panting and entangled in a mass of limbs as the rainwater pelted them from above, soaking through their jackets and the rest of their clothes. Estella blew a strand of hair out of her face irrately before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Gregory soon joined in, holding his sides as he roared with unabashed laughter.

“Look at you, you’re filthy!” She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. “You dirty boy!”

“Speak for yourself, you look as if you’ve been rolling around with the pigs.”

He snorted back a laugh at her rather unkempt appearance. Her favourite blouse was soaked through with a mixture of mud and rain water. Her petticoat didn’t fare much better; spotted with grass stains that would take weeks to completely wash out, the ends drenched and sopping wet.

She gave him a playful shove, sending him back down onto the muddy ground. Gregory retaliated by grabbing her arm and pulling her down with him.

“Oh, you greased stain on a decrepit man’s neck folds!” She hissed. 

She tried to push herself up, only to falter and fall again. Her hat had fallen off in the process, before she could realize it Gregory grabbed it and held it up away from her. She gasped, turning to him with a burning glare. He tutted, shaking his head condescendingly.

“Manners, darling,” he chastised, wagging his finger at her disapprovingly.

“Gregory! Give it here!” 

She reached for the hat, only for him to hold it higher. His smile broadened, finding amusement in her plight. Estella growled and lunged forward. Gregory scrambled to his feet before she could reach him, setting the hat upon his head.

“I must say, this looks rather fetching on me.” He admired his reflection, adjusting the hat and running his fingers over the brim. “I may just keep it.”

Her jaw tightened, gloved hands curling into fists. “Gregory-” there was an infliction of warning to her voice. 

“Hm? Oh yes, I almost forgot.”

He sidled up to her, offering his hand for her to take. Estella accepted it with a spiteful grin, giving a harsh tug that sent him careening back to earth. The wind temporarily knocked out of him.

“Wretched woman,” he scowled once he had recovered.

“Fair is fair, dear,” she crooned sweetly, swiping her hat back.

Gregory rolled onto his back with a groan. “I had just washed these slacks too,” he sighed, frowning down at his mud spattered attire.

“I don’t look all that flattering myself,” she admitted, wringing out her skirt.

He sat up and turned towards her. Tentatively, he reached out and cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Her breath hitched as his eyes met hers. He smiled warmly.

“Not true. Your radiance shines like the stars in the sky. Even when you don’t think you’re at your best, you are.”

She averted her gaze, feeling her cheeks burn from the compliment. “You’re making a fool of yourself.”

“I mean every word I say, Estella,” he replied in earnest.

“I know you do,” she mumbled softly, resting her hand over his. She leaned into his palm, feeling the smooth leathery texture rub against her skin.

Her eyes flickered back to meet his; green locking onto blue. They held their gaze, mesmerized by the other's stare. Gregory slowly started forward, Estella mirroring him and bridging the gap between them. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that soon grew into several, each more passionate than the last. Estella sighed with content, gripping the lapels of his jacket and pulling him closer to deepen it. Her fingers tangled in his curls, fervently urging him onward. Gregory’s hands moved to her shoulders as he kissed her feverishly, inhaling the intoxicating fragrance of cherry blossoms.

The rain drenched them thoroughly, pattering steadily now from the ashen sky in rivulets. Neither seemed to acknowledge it, their surroundings fading away as they lost themselves in one another.

Yes, Estella didn’t fancy many things in life, but Gregory was certainly one of the rare things she could appreciate.


End file.
